Full moon
by markman12
Summary: Danny Fenton is a normal kid, until something happens to him. Will he be able to over come what happens to him (rated T, might go to M later on.) DxE sorry summary sucks story should be better.


**One week before Halloween.**

Danny Fenton is a normal 17 year old kid that goes to Casper high in his hometown of Amity park. Danny is one of the least popular kids in his school together with his best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Normally Danny doesn't go out much, but tonight is his and Tucker's game night. That's why he is out on this time of night, he and Tucker had just finished their evening of gaming and lounging at Tucker's house, and usually Danny would sleep over, but Tucker's mother had told them that tonight that was not an option. Tucker lives at the other side of town and to get home faster Danny decided that he would take the short cut through the forest that they used to take when they were little.

It's around 1 am when Danny hears a strange sound coming from beside him, he doesn't pay much attention towards it. Until he hears a lot crack behind him. Danny turns around and is greeted by green fluorescent eyes and a snarl. Danny turns around as quick as possible and starts running through the woods, dodging branches and roots that are surrounding him. He can hear whatever it is running behind him, and it's catching up to him. And one wrong look and Danny is laying on his back staring at the leafs that are changing, however it's to dark to see them, it's to dark to see anything around him at all. Except for the glowing eyes that are coming closer to him in rapid speed. Danny looks for something to defend himself and finds a heavy stick to knock whatever it is out. But when he grabs hit he can feel the cold breath of what ever it is over him. He grabs the stick and swings it at the thing before him, only to hit it but not knock it out. It lets out a growl and Danny looks up. Before him is a large wolf like creature standing over him. The swings at it again, but when he swings he can feel pain running through his arm. He looks at it and sees that the beast has bit him in his arm. Blood is streaming out his arm at a rapid speed and Danny panics. The hits the beast again and this time it knocks it away from him. Danny gets up and starts running but after a few minutes his shirt is covered in blood and his vision is becoming blurred. His run is becoming a jog and then a walk. And after a few minutes he passes out.

Danny wakes up, but when he does he is in the woods. He looks around and sees that the trees are different than the trees of Amity park. These trees are pine trees. Danny sits up but when he does he can feel the pain running through his arm, and screams as loud as he can. Danny looks at his arm, but he is shocked to find it bandaged. He looks around and sees a cave. Danny stands up and runs to the cave, what he sees there is a surprise. Before him in the cave sits a boy around a fire. The boy is around the same age as Danny is. His hair is black, his eyes are a dark green. He is physically well build and around 6 feet tall. The boy looks up from the fire and sees Danny, and he gives a small smile.

"Who are you?" Danny asks.

"My name is Jason Thompson, and may I ask who you are?" James said.

"My name is Danny Fenton, but where am I, last thing I remember was falling unconscious in Amity's woods." Danny said looking out into the woods.

"We are in the Ghost zone." Jason said.

"The Ghost zone, how is that possible, I know my parents were working on something that would connect the world to the Ghost zone, but as far as I know it didn't work." Danny said looking confused.

"I'll tell you in time, but right now I need to refresh the bandage on your arm." Jason said.

"Alright, maybe you know what attacked me. Last thing I saw was a large wolf like creature." Danny said.

"That would have been a werewolf, but don't worry I know it won't attack you ever again." Jason said.

"How do you know that?" Danny asked.

"Because, I was the one to attack you." Jason said with a tone that said that he was sorry and looking at the ground.

"You.. you attacked me?" Danny stammered whilst taking a few steps back.

"Yes, I did, but usually I don't attack people, however the hunger took over and you were the first thing I saw when I transformed." Jason said still looking apologetic.

"I'm out, I can't deal with this, I'm just a teenager, I should be doing normal stuff like going to school and playing video games." Danny said as he walked away from Jason.

"You might not want to walk away, because first off, you don't know where you need to go, I do. And second you are bitten by a werewolf, have you never seen a horror movie, you are one as well now, and I want to help you learn everything I know." Jason said.

"Fuck, I don't have choice do I?" Danny asked, Jason just shook his head.

"But I need to head back to my home in Amity, my parents will freak if I don't come home tomorrow." Danny said trying to use that as an excuse.

"Don't worry, I live in Amity as well and I will bring you home as soon as I have changed your bandages, then we can start your training in Amity." Jason said.

"Alright, When do we start?" Danny asked.

"We will start your training tonight, seeing as the first full moon will be up in the sky at All Hallows Eve." Jason said.

"All Hallows Eve?" Danny asked confused.

"All Hallows Eve, is the same thing as Halloween except Ghost and other Mythical creatures call it All Hallows Eve, it's the day that the barrier between Earth and the Ghost zone is the thinnest and it's easier for Ghost to cross over to Earth." Jason explained.

"Alright, let's change my bandage and get this started." Danny said. He wasn't looking forward to this one bit.


End file.
